Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ?
by TezuSezu
Summary: Ryoma , ditugaskan sama guru 'evil'nya untuk menggunah sebuah lagu anak-anak ! fic ini terwujud dari balas dendam author karena mati lampu di ultahnya *hahaha* . Warning : cerita ambur-adul , GaJe , OOC abis , mispelled , dan elemen-elemen tidak mengenakkan lainnya ... Oneshot.


_-Twinkle Twinkle Little Star .. ?-_

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Pairing : none ... but i'll throw some hints ( gak ada ... tapi aku akan melempar beberapa hints :p )

Rating : T ( untuk bahasa yang akan anda temukan kedepannya )

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis dan Twinkle Twinkle Little Star bukan punya saya . Kalau Twinkle Twinkle Little Star punya saya , akan saya ubah versi cat-meme ^-^

Note : Fanfic bodoh . Lirik yang akan digunakan dalam fic ini saya colong sementara dan ilegal dari meme ... buat yang penasaran , tinggal kirim PM ke saya dan akan saya kirim fotonya lewat e-mail ( sertakan alamat e-mailmu ) dari ponselku ... Fic ini ada karena saya sedang frustasi karena mati lampu di ulang tahun seperti apa yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penulis fic PoT Pontianak yang saya lupa usernamenya apa ... Oh ya , aku lupa bilang kalau fic ini _possible-drabble_ ^-^

Bosan .

Seorang Echizen Ryoma bosan .

Dan dia SANGAT bosan .

Hari libur . Tidak ada latihan tenis . Ponsel para senpai sulit dihubungi . Momochan-senpai yang agak dekat rumahnya pergi main tenis tanpa mengajaknya . Tezuka-buchou di Kyuushu . Kaido dan Inui-senpai sedang bermaho-maho ria ditepi sungai ( ahahahaaa ... gak kok ) . Trio Ichinen juga latihan bareng momochan-senpai tanpa mengajaknya . Fuji-senpai wajib dihindari . Oishi-senpai _hiking_ dengan Eiji-senpai sambil romantisa terselubung . Kawamura-senpai sibuk bantu-bantu Ayahnya kerja di Toko Sushi-nya . Baka Oyaji dan Ibunya di Amerika .

Dan akhirnya , dia menemukan dirinya duduk di kursi meja belajar . Tangannya menggenggam pensil , dengan buku tugas bahasa Inggris di bawahnya . Tidak lupa foto dirinya dan Tezuka-buchou berbalut seragam gakuran dengan senyuman terpatri diwajah keduanya berdiri dengan gagahnya di sudut meja .

Bahasa Inggris bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Echizen . karena dia sudah terbiasa memakai bekas bahasa tanah airnya itu . Hanya saja , yang menjadi masalah adalah tema tugasnya .

Si guru yang bahkan tidak bisa mem-pronounce kalimat dalam bahasa inggris dengan baik , dengan _evil_-nya menugaskan tugas yang _impossible_ baginya . Semua murid harus menggubah sebuah lagu anak-anak dan menyanyikannya didepan kelas . Gurunya di Amerika saja tidak sekeji itu ! _It's openly hummiliation , damn !_

Frustasi . Dirinya sangat frustasi . Dia buruk dalam lagu-lagu kanak-kanak . Kualitas suaranya tidaklah buruk , tapi dia sangat _overly-dumb_ dalam pelajaran musik . Jujur saja , dia pernah dileskan piano oleh Ibunya sewaktu kecil , tapi ujung-ujungnya dia berhenti karena sikap _bratty_-nya membuat kesal gurunya , membuat dia di-_kick_ dari kursus dengan tidak terhormat .

Mencari inspirasi , dia pun mengakses komputer didepannya . Jari-jarinya beradu dengan keyboard dengan indahnya *gah* . Situs mbok gugel sudah menjadi pilihan yang tepat . _And , good enough_ ...

Echizen semakin frustasi .

Kenapa ? Baru saja keluar dari dilema frustasi , dia dikeluti dilema kebingungan . Terlalu banyak pilihan yang mudah dan menarik . Dan mana mungkin dia memilih salah satu diantaranya ! Ini terlalu memusingkan .

Matanya tertuju kepada suatu situs . Diklik-nyalah situs itu . Heh , ini tidak buruk .

Hari 'neraka' pun tiba . Semua murid kelas 1 yang menjadi korban sang guru bahasa Inggris pun dengan gugupnya menarik nafas panjang .

Deg . deg .deg

Irama detak jantung mereka pun _matching_ dengan suara derap kaki sepatu Sang Guru yang perlahan-lahan memasuki ruangan kelas . Semua murid mulai menjerit di dalam hati mereka ketika Sang 'sensei' mulai menampakkan dirinya .

" Ehehm . Sebelum memulai pelajaran , tolong , ketua kelas "

" Ya . Berdiri !"

Semua murid kelas itu pun beranjak dari kursi mereka , berdiri .

" Menunduk ! "

Semua murid kelas itu mulai menunduk ala Jepang . Mempersembahkan bukti hormat mereka kepada guru-nya .

" Selamat pagi ! "

Si guru pun mengiyakan . Ketua kelas mulai mengambil sikap .

" Duduk "

Akhirnya , mereka pun duduk . Si guru mengambil kapur tulis dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat ... yang membuat semua murid menjadi suram kembali .

" Jadi , saya berharap kalian sudha mengerjakan tugas kalian "

Ah , jam-jam neraka pun dimulai ...

Giliran demi giliran pun tiba . Dan sampailah hingga giliran si _Super-Freshman _.

Dengan percaya dirinya , Echizen maju kedepan kelas . Dengan selembar kertas ditangannya . Dia sudah menghafalkan liriknya . Hanya saja dia ingin pamer sedikit tidak apalah *plak!* .

Dia pun mulai bernyanyi ,

" _Twinkle twinkle little star ,_

_I want hit you with a car , [ Aku ingin menyenggolmu dengan mobil ]_

_Throw you off a tree so high , [ Melemparmu dengan tingginya ke atas pohon ]_

_Hope you break your neck and die . [ Moga lehermu putus dan mampus ]_

_Twink-_ "

" Cukup ! Cukup ! "

Disamping sahutan Si guru . Kelas menjadi hening . Apalagi bagi yang mengerti bahasa Inggris , meskipun sedikit-sedikit . Untuk yang masih belum fasih , hanya dengan beberapa kosakata yang sederhana namun mengejutkan itu , sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud dalam lirik itu .

Dan , _well _, sejak itu , Si guru bahasa Inggris itu pun jera untuk mengerjai Echizen . Terutama jika dia dibalas dengan lirik tidak benar seperti tadi . Dan setelah Echizen menyanyikan lagu gubahannya , dia menemukan dirinya di koridor depan kelas , dengan baskom berisi air di kedua tangan . Mukanya seram . Dia menggerutu dalam bahasa inggris dengan suara kecil ,

" _What did i deserve from this ?_ Che , mada mada da ne ! "

_**~~Fin~~**_

Jangan pukul saya . Saya juga manusia . Tinggalkanlah jejakmu dengan mengklik tombol review dan menulis kesanmu . Kritik , saran , cercaan , lemparkan saja . Saya tidak akan marah . karena kenyataannya fic ini terlalu gaje . Saya tidak bakat menulis . Hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam otakku . Lagipula ini Fic bodoh .


End file.
